Muse
by Mooseyfate
Summary: Broe AU Oh muse, sing me a song, help me write the words I so desperately wish to speak, but cannot find. Free my soul and my mind, lend me your heart and show me the way. . .
1. Chapter 1

Muse  
  
This came to me on a sick day, so gimmie a break. I think it's a cool idea. It has nothing to do with the show now, as it is I don't even watch Days anymore. The characters are the same, only a few differences. You shouldn't be confused and I don't think you'll need me to hold your hands. I'm writing this anyway, so they're not free.  
  
This starts out Brady/Nicole but I promise you that it will defiantly be Broe in the long run.  
  
Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this.  
  
And I don't own any of this stuff. If you want to put this somewhere just make sure I know.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The music came to an end as the curtain closed and the audience stood up and clapped enthusiastically. It was one of the most talked about shows around and for obvious reasons. The score was the most sensational around today. Brady Black was on top and everybody knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brady emerged from EMU, a prominent European art school, four years ago. His music is strong, heartfelt, and full of emotion. When asked how he pours emotion into his music he responded with one word, 'Love'.  
  
'My life is so filled with love that it surrounds me. I am happier then I've ever been in my entire life and it really shows,' Happy to let us in on the secret of his success he introduced us to his fiancée Nicole Walker. Nicole is the vice-president of Titan. A company started years ago by Brady's grandfather Victor Kiriakis.  
  
It was Kiriakis who helped jump-start Brady's career by sending him to take classes in Europe. Says Black, 'My grandfather is my biggest supporter. He always pushes me to do better. I wouldn't even be around today if it wasn't for him.'  
  
But Brady's grandfather isn't his only backer, John Black, Brady's father, also pushes him to surpass his goals. 'Dad is someone I know I can always count on. He is always there for me and I know that. Always in the front row and he always has my back.'  
  
As you can see there is indeed a lot of love in Brady Blacks life. If this is where he gets his inspiration we truly hope that his marriage to Ms. Walker will be the most joyous of all.  
  
His music is currently being showcased in many shows including, blah blah blah." Brady smiled as he set down the paper, "Well what do you think?"  
  
Leaning in to kiss him, Nicole smiled, "I think it's great."  
  
"It is! It's wonderful! And now I even get to write my own show, with people I choose and partners that I want!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Nicole said leaning in more.  
  
He kissed her soundly, "God I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Brady sighed as he made his way into his studio. It was early and he didn't have to energy to be writing or critiquing others.  
  
"Morning Mr. Black!"  
  
"Mr. B!"  
  
"I saw you in the paper Brady, congratulations!"  
  
Smiling and nodding to all the people who acknowledged him Brady weaved his way through the crowd, into his office. He threw himself into his desk and looked longingly at his piano that sat in the corner. Before he could move to play it the door opened.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Mr. Black, but you have a busy day. You have a morning meeting in about 5 minutes, you know, the usual, after that you have auditions for a new soloists. Since of course Cassie is leaving. The auditions should of course take up most of your day. But then you have a six o'clock meeting with your partners. They're going to want a status report on the singers. And tomorrow it will be the same."  
  
Brady sighed, "Thanks June. I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Not a problem Mr. Black." June called as she closed the door.  
  
As Brady got up to pour himself some coffee, the phone rang. 'Must be important or June wouldn't have sent the call through.' Picking up the phone, Brady braced himself for the exec that would be on the other side, "Hello?" He said cautiously.  
  
"Don't be too excited."  
  
"Nicole! I didn't expect it to be you. This day seems like it's going to be hell and I don't really have the energy for it today. I'd much rather be at home, with you." He explained.  
  
"In bed. Sounds good to me." Nicole chuckled.  
  
"I'm swamped today. Otherwise I would." Brady said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok. Business is booming here today too. That's why I called. I'm going to be stuck here late today."  
  
Brady groaned, "Again?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But it's the busy season so we're, well, we're busy."  
  
"It's ok. I'll see you later on tonight. I have to go I have a meeting."  
  
"Okay then, bye." Before he could respond the line went dead. Sighing, he hung up the phone.  
  
"Mr. Black!" June buzzed.  
  
"Coming."  
  
~*~  
  
Brady leaned back and sighed, today was not his day. He'd heard singer after singer and none of them could match up to what Cassie was. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.  
  
As he sat thinking about what the next day would be like, what the next DAYS would be like, the phone rang, "Ugh, partners." Picking up the phone carefully, "Hello?"  
  
"Brady, it's Shawn. I'm connecting. . ."  
  
He heard another click and awaited the next response, "It's Phillip, I'm connecting. . ."  
  
"Hello everyone." Brady replied.  
  
"Brady."  
  
"How's it going man?"  
  
"Alright, now that we've established that everyone one is on, let's get down to business." Phillip interrupted.  
  
"Okay, I've found the perfect place for the show. It's normally for small venues, but it's just right for the show. It'll give the audience the right feeling and the sound quality will be amazing." Shawn said.  
  
"Excellent. The only problem we have at the moment is our star." Phillip prompted, "I can start sending out the advertisements without one. . ."  
  
"Yeah, it's still a problem. I couldn't find anyone today who met Cassie's standards." Brady sighed.  
  
"Ok, well there's still more people coming tomorrow. So we'll keep open auditions and if you can't find new, raw talent, well then we'll have to go with someone who's already well known." Phillip said.  
  
Sounding exasperated, Shawn interrupted, "Brady's made it very clear he wants totally new talent."  
  
"Yes Shawn, but if we can't find someone totally new, we're going to have to be open for other options." Phillip countered.  
  
"Yes, but its Brady's show and it's his decision."  
  
"It's MY money, so it's my show too."  
  
"I'm putting a lot into this too. You think I don't have other things to do? This is a hobby for me Phillip. If Brady wants someone new and never before seen, then he gets that."  
  
"No, he's right Shawn. If we can't find someone acceptable by the end of the week, we'll just have to find someone who we know can do it." Brady agreed.  
  
"Alright then it's settled. I have to go, I have another meeting in 15 minutes. I'll speak to you both tomorrow." Phillip said, disconnecting.  
  
"Shawn, I'll see you tomorrow for the engagement party. Tell Tink I love her."  
  
"Alright, talk to you later man." Shawn disconnected.  
  
Brady glanced at his watch, only 6:30. Not bad for a day.  
  
~*~  
  
As he got into his car, early for the first time in months, he decided that going home to an empty apartment wasn't really what he wanted. However, surprising his fiancé sounded like a much more promising idea.  
  
He smiled to himself as he drove to the Titan building and sang along to the radio. When the lyrics began flowing, he pulled the car over, turned off the radio and began writing.  
  
Within ten minutes, it was done. A new song, it needed a little fine tuning, but it would be easily incorporated with the show. Chuckling to himself, Brady continued on to Titan. It was shaping up to be a really wonderful day.  
  
~*~  
  
Bounding out of the elevator, wearing the biggest grin, Brady barged into Nicole's office. The sight that met his eyes was not what he had expected and most certainly not what he had wanted to see. More then anything it hurt, the world stopped spinning for a minute and in an instant his walls rose again, his heart broke and it seemed everything was useless.  
  
~*~  
  
First chapter is done and I'm using your guys' reviews to help me to know if I should continue this or not. I'd really like feedback, positive or negative. I do have a lot of ideas for this story, but I won't bother if it won't be read.  
  
Chloe will "show" up in the next chapter. And other characters will surface too. There won't be any other major players in here though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Jewlez, Katie and Catgurl for reviewing! Three reviews makes me kind of rethink posting this here, but I'm hoping it was one of those things where people read it, just didn't review. (Yes, it's pitiful) So I shall continue posting. But if you are reading this and you haven't reviewed, please just say something, because it makes me feel better about it and I also have more incentive to add chapters.  
  
Muse  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One minute he was on top of the world, and the next, well Nicole was on top of some guy. It was a real eye opener.  
  
Nicole looked up in terror, as the door swung open, like a deer caught in headlights, she scurried to remove herself.  
  
"Sorry, should've knocked." Brady said as he closed the door. Taking a deep breath he made his way towards the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the doors to open and take him away from this hellhole.  
  
"Brady!" He heard Nicole cry and out of the corner of his eye saw her running towards him, pulling on clothes.  
  
The doors opened and he got in quickly, willing the doors to close faster as he kept pressing the button. But Nicole, determined or just plain lucky, slipped inside and as they moved down, pressed the emergency stop button and successfully blocked it with her body.  
  
"Move Nicole." Brady growled.  
  
"You need to hear what I have to say!" She argued.  
  
"I don't NEED to do anything for you, not now or ever again. So I'll tell you one more time, move."  
  
"Let me say what I have to say and if you don't ever want to see me again you don't have to. But if you just heard what I had to say. . ." Nicole started.  
  
"NO. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I was such and idiot to think that this would work. I mean you've been cheating on me for what? Months? And I haven't even noticed." Brady sighed.  
  
"It wasn't as if I had any choice in the matter!"  
  
"There's always a choice." Brady countered.  
  
"Not this time."  
  
Brady looked at her expectantly.  
  
"If you'll just listen to what I have to say, then you'll understand." Nicole pleaded.  
  
"You've hurt me more in a minute then anyone else in my life. I don't let people get close to me. Never. But I let you in, I don't know why, but I did. And this is how I get repaid. You stab me in the back by sleeping with some guy. It probably wasn't even the first time either."  
  
"But--" Nicole tried to intercede.  
  
"NO. I don't care. You're going to listen to me. You have to hear what I have to say. Not the other way around. You screwed me over. Whatever problem you had, you could've come to me. If this guy was blackmailing you or he was threatening you, you could've come to me and I would've helped. So frankly I don't care what it was the he forced you to do or why. It's not my problem anymore. It's now yours and yours alone. Don't talk to me, don't call me and don't come by my loft anymore. It's MY home and you're not welcome there. Your stuff will be sent to your office. I don't care what your problems are, I don't care what you want me to do, basically I don't care about much of anything anymore."  
  
"Brady, I know I hurt you but if you'd just listen--"  
  
"I said no. It's now your problem. Whatever I thought I felt about you is gone. There's nothing for you here now. So let me out or I'll force my way through."  
  
With tears streaming down her cheeks, Nicole stepped to the side and watched as Brady pushed the stop button again. She cried softly as he stood waiting for the elevator to reach it's intended destination and she watched silently as he walked off, leaving her alone, again.  
  
~*~  
  
He needed to walk, it would help, and something had to. He thought about getting drunk, thought about fighting someone, the gym maybe, but walking seemed to be the best option at the moment. So, he walked, and walked and walked, until night fell, the moon rose and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Then, he walked some more until, hours later, he reached lookout point and he sat.  
  
He sat thinking about what his life had become and what it would be. Everything that you hold dear can change in an instant. Everything can be ruined in the space of a second. One wrong move and you fall off the board and your life is ruined.  
  
He loved her so much, lord knows why, but he did. She gave him something to believe in, someone to come home to and someone to love. Now he had nothing because she couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
As the sun rose he thought to himself, swore to himself, he'd never fall in love again unless he knew he could trust the woman with his life and more importantly with his heart.  
  
***In another plane in another dimension in another world***  
  
Chloe sat morosely as she watched Brady's whole life split into pieces. She wished Nicole would've left her charge alone, she didn't like the girl in the first place, but Brady loved her and that's what counted. All she ever wanted was Brady to be happy; he was her favorite and had the most potential. She was also praying she could help him. She knew that this heartbreak would be horrible for her, not only because he was hurting, but he probably would be stubborn and refuse to even go near any sort of music, which would in fact help him heal.  
  
Maggie appeared, normally her presence would make Chloe jump up and start acting busy, but at the moment all she wanted to do was help Brady out.  
  
"Um, Chloe, dear?"  
  
Maggie's voice brought her back to reality, "Maggie!" Standing up and bowing Chloe smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, my mind was other places today as you can see."  
  
"Yes, it's such a shame." Maggie shook her head sadly as she looked at Brady sitting on the hill, cursing his misfortune, "But this is also the reason I'm hear. I have orders from someone higher. So, you're to come with me and you're to come now. You'll have to watch this later if you want."  
  
She held out her hand and Chloe grasped it, in awe of the warmth that emitted from her. And they were gone.  
  
***  
  
Chloe found herself seated in a huge golden room, her gown a normally ivory color had changed from its toga style to a pale blue gown. Looking around she was amazed to see such beauty, it radiated from every wall, every flower, every sculpture, every painting, every note of music that played throughout.  
  
A noise brought her out of her daze; she turned swiftly and came face to face with the four highest themselves.  
  
Nancy held herself high in a dress of the lightest gray, seemingly anxious about something, Hope stood next, in all her splendor in a dress of pale rose, smiling brightly. Next to her stood Isabella, in a gown of soft green, looking smug about something and finally Lexie stood in a toga of deep purple looking as if she was hiding the worlds biggest secret.  
  
"Welcome Chloe." Nancy said softly.  
  
"We have some news." Lexie said.  
  
"That we know will interest you." Hope continued.  
  
"Because we find it so very interesting." Isabella finished.  
  
"Anything you say is of most importance to me." Chloe was surprised she was even able to speak, before her stood her mothers. The great goddesses themselves, and they were talking to her!  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for chapter 2, kind of short, but a lot of stuff was covered. Next chapter we'll find out what the great goddesses have to say to our dear Chloe and what lies in store for Brady. 


	3. Chapter 3

.  
  
Muse  
  
I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but time moves differently in Chloe's world, it goes much faster. So something that takes a day for us, takes her only about an hour.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Brady sighed as he walked into his loft, things really weren't looking up and now he was exhausted. He threw his coat on the couch and noticed a paper falling out of the pocket. He bent down and picked it up, it wasn't until he opened it that he realized what it was. The song.  
  
He threw himself on the couch and re-read it, it was a love song. He'd known that. It would've been perfect for the finale, but now he couldn't even look at it. He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan, it landed and he was satisfied he'd never have to look at it again.  
  
As he made his way up to his room; he noticed how much of the loft Nicole had taken over. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with all these memories surrounding him.  
  
*Two hours later. . .*  
  
"Is this the last box sir?"  
  
Brady nodded at the mover, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
The mover nodded and made his way to the elevator. Brady went back inside, relieved to have gotten it over and done with so quickly. Nicole would probably be furious that all her clothes was thrown in boxes, Brady chuckled as he imagined her reaction.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. (That was the worst sentence I've ever written, ever. So feel free to ignore it and make up your own sentence to fit in here.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brady? Where've you been? I tried calling you last night and no one answered."  
  
"Belle, I do have a life outside of you, you know." Brady smiled at hearing his sister's voice.  
  
"Well I know that, but I was worried. Where were you anyway?" Belle asked.  
  
"Out, sorry."  
  
She waited for him to elaborate and then sensing he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, she moved on, "Ok, well I just wanted to make sure that you knew I wanted you and Nicole here at six o'clock rather than seven."  
  
"Oh, um," He sighed, this wasn't turning out at all the way he hoped it would, "Nicole's not coming."  
  
"What do you mean she's not coming? Is she working again, honestly Brady that girl must never sleep!"  
  
"I actually don't know if she's working or not. We, um, well we broke up." Silence greeted him, "Tink?"  
  
"I'm here, I was just--you broke up?"  
  
"Things weren't going to work out. I don't really want to talk about it. I'll be there tonight at six though. I've got to go."  
  
Before Belle could interject Brady had hung up and she was stuck wondering what exactly had happened with her brother and his fiancé.  
  
~*~  
  
Brady sighed as he tied his tie, he ran his hand through his hair once more and glanced in the mirror, still not totally happy with his appearance. He made his way downstairs and was about to head out when he heard a slight knock. Cursing inwardly he opened the door, and was greeted by the last person in the world he wanted to see.  
  
"Brady, I know that you were angry yesterday, but I'm sure you've had some time to think it over and you realize that you really do love me. Now, we have a party to get to, so change your tie, because it doesn't go with my dress." Nicole walked past a very surprised Brady.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Do you have short-term memory loss or something? I told you I never wanted to see you again after I caught you *cheating* So get the hell out of my loft, now."  
  
Nicole laughed, "You don't mean that Brady. You can't dump me, I made your whole career, you have no reason to write now! Without me you're an emotionless rock, so forget about dumping me, because honey, I'm your muse."  
  
Brady took a deep breath and mentally counted to three, he didn't need this stress right now, how could he have never noticed how haughty she was? And so demanding of him, ordering him to change his tie because it didn't match her dress color, "I don't have time for this now Nicole. I want you out. Whatever I thought I felt for you or whatever you wanted me to feel for you is gone."  
  
Nicole turned and looked him straight in the face, "You love me." She said simply.  
  
Brady looked at her with disdain, "I feel *nothing* for you now. Not hate, not love, maybe pity, but that's the extent of my emotions for you. So get out and don't bother me again."  
  
Tears welled up in Nicole's eyes as she looked at the one man she's ever thought she could truly love, where did she go wrong? With one last glance at him, she fled.  
  
***  
  
Chloe gasped as the Great Goddess' explained their plan.  
  
"You would actually allow me to do this?" Chloe said in awe.  
  
"We want you to do this. We of course cannot be sure it will work, but we feel it is worth a try. Because we know that Brady will refuse to work on his music, it's in his nature. And if you do this then he will be beyond inspired and he will have to create, which will enable us to help others create." Isabella explained.  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding, then sat silent for a moment, the Goddess' looked at her for agreement, until she finally spoke, "If I do this, I-- there's no turning back, is there? I mean I can't go back to the way things were before, and Brady won't be able to either?"  
  
Nancy nodded, "Chloe, I know that this is a big step for you, but it's something that we know you can do. The great Gods themselves agree with us. We know that you're the one who we can put to this task. You will help Brady because only you can."  
  
A single tear ran down Chloe's face, "I understand. And I will do this. But, what of my other charges?"  
  
Lexie laughed, a little tinkling noise that sounded like a bell, "They will be well cared for. I assure you that there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Will you do it?" Hope asked.  
  
Chloe nodded, "If this is what you desire me to do, I shall. If the Great Four and their Gods suggest it, then it will be done."  
  
"Lovely." Nancy said beaming, "Chloe as you are my creation, you will come with me." She said, offering her hand.  
  
Chloe grasped it, light flowed through her, and she was at peace with herself.  
  
They arrived in a long corridor, pale golden marble walls and floors, gleamed, and silk in every color possible gave it a more soothing feeling.  
  
Chloe gazed around, trying to hide her excitement, this was a truly beautiful place that most had never even thought about journeying to.  
  
They reached a door and stopped, Nancy smiled at her, "Chloe, after this I will probably never see you again physically. All of us will appear in your dreams and you will probably feel our presence at most times, but we will never be together like we are now. As the Goddess of Song you and I have a special bond because you are my child. We connect on a different level then with the other Goddess'. So, this is my time to say goodbye to you. Is there anything you wish to ask me before we part?"  
  
A million thoughts ran through Chloe's mind, but only one question came out, "May I meet them?"  
  
The words came out rushed, but Nancy knew to whom she was referring and why she was so scared, so she simply smiled and nodded her head, the door opened and the most beautiful place imaginable showed itself to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaving it off there for two reasons: 1) not really sure where it's going to go from there, I have two ideas and I don't know which I'm going to use yet and 2) I'm trying to type in the dark, which is not so fun (I'm so lazy today that I just can't be bothered to get up and turn on a light. Hope somebody comes in here soon. . .) Plus I feel shitty. So, lemme know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Muse  
  
We're doing a little time jump, as I said things in Chloe's world go a lot slower then things in our world. So what's happening with her is still going on, but things in the real world have been going on at a normal pace. Hope you're not lost.  
  
This is a disclaimer. . . yo.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"It's all wrong!!" He yelled, throwing the music sheets on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair. Things were going from bad to worse. First Cassie had left, and then they hadn't been able to find a replacement for her, not one that he liked anyway. Then Nicole, she'd gone and ruined their relationship, setting off a lovely chained reaction of writers block.  
  
He stared at the musical notes he'd written down until they blurred together. A part of him knew that he could write, but the rest of him, well the rest of him refused.  
  
Before he could get back to cursing Nicole and damning his writer's block he heard a slight knock. He sighed, dealing with people was not what he wanted to do right now.  
  
He pulled open the door and found Belle, arms full of shopping bags and a bright smile on her face, he was softened, "Tink, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in first?  
  
"Belle would you like to come in?"  
  
"Why thank you Brady! How kind of you." Belle said as she pushed her way past him, she began humming as she emptied out the groceries.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Bringing you food, since you have a serious lack. I came over here yesterday, but of course you were out, so I was going to eat something while I waited for you, but your house, it's like empty. How are you not starving?"  
  
"I've been ordering in a lot, Belle come on, I'm busy!"  
  
Belle stopped her work, then gave her brother a look, "Right, ok. Busy hating Nicole and doing nothing for your career. Brady I'm getting married soon, so you'd had better be in tip-top shape for my wedding."  
  
"Belle, you and Shawn aren't getting married for months. There's time. I'm just in a funk. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Brady said reassuringly.  
  
"I know that Brady," Belle was quiet for a moment, obviously trying to get her point across without setting her brother off, "I-I worry. You haven't really been yourself these last few weeks. You won't tell me what happened with Nicole and Shawn says you're falling behind at work. They've got dozens of girls lined up to play the lead, but you don't seem to want to even look at any of them."  
  
"Belle, I don't want to get into this right now, especially with you. So let's just agree to disagree."  
  
"No." Belle said adamantly.  
  
It took Brady a minute to register his sister's response, "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"I said, 'No'. You need to talk about this with someone. I mean one minute you and Nicole are in love, happy and getting married. Now you're hiding in your loft, hardly talking to anyone and very gloomy. So, what's the deal? What really happened with her? Did you do something or did she?" Belle demanded.  
  
"This is none of your damn business. I don't have to get into this if I don't want to!" He snapped.  
  
"Oh no, this *is* my business. I deserve to know why my brother has turned into a ghost!"  
  
Brady sighed, "I know that you feel it's your place to know about this, but I don't want how I feel about Nicole to change your friendship with her."  
  
"Brady Black, that is bull."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The only reason I was ever friendly to her is because you were dating her. It's not like she and I were close friends. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me." Belle said.  
  
How could he make her understand it wasn't a matter of her hating Nicole, it was more of a matter of pride. No one wants to admit that they've been cheated on, no matter how they feel about that person now.  
  
"Belle, it's just. . ." What would be the harm in Belle knowing? "She cheated on me."  
  
"What?!" The anger was evident on Belle's normally calm, and serene face.  
  
"Belle-" Brady started.  
  
"I'll kill her. That little piece of trash! I can't believe her! Of all the lousy things to do! And to you! What was she thinking?!" Belle began ranting, and if someone didn't stop her soon, Brady knew she could go on forever.  
  
"Belle, calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down!" Belle snapped.  
  
"Well you need to. It's not that big of a deal." Brady sighed; this is exactly what he didn't want, his sister to go hunting Nicole down, and screaming for her blood.  
  
"NOT THAT BIG- Brady, are you crazy? That woman, and I use that term lightly, was all set to marry you, and become Mrs. Brady Black. Who just happens to be the most eligible bachelor in town, except for maybe Phillip, but still! She would have it all and all you can say is it's 'not a big deal'? Well it certainly is! And let me guess you caught her cheating? Right?"  
  
Brady was silent, the real feelings he had for her might have faded, but it was still painful. No one likes to rehash bad relationships.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes. She would've married you and been doing someone on the side! Who was it?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Brady, *who* was it? Please tell me!" Belle pleaded with him.  
  
Nearly inaudible, "Austin Reed."  
  
It took Belle a minute to process that, Austin, her sister Sami's former Austin, all around nice guy Austin. After his break-up with Sami no one ever thought he'd come back to town. But Lucas had managed to convince him to come back for his wedding, strange as it was, Austin was the reason he and Sami had come together. And he'd stayed because something had happened; something had changed him; or maybe, more correctly, someone.  
  
A memory fluttered through her mind, of Sami and her at the Java Café, Brady and Nicole had only been dating for a few weeks, she'd gone to go get coffee, out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen Nicole approach her sister, and overheard their heated discussion.  
  
"So Sami, I hear the wedding is coming up! I'm so happy you're okay with marrying my leftovers."  
  
"I don't need this right now Nicole. I'm happy, you're happy, can't you just leave the past where it belongs?"  
  
"What about Austin? Is he in your past?" Nicole smirked.  
  
"Austin was someone I thought I was in love with Nicole. He wasn't someone I could happily spend the rest of my life with. I love Lucas now."  
  
"So it wouldn't bother you to know that he's moved on? I mean I hear from him all the time. We've gone out to dinner whenever we're in town together. And you know he never mentions you."  
  
"I'm not surprised Nicole. But what does surprise me is that you're seeing two guys at once. Wait. . . you're Nicole Walker, I was wrong; I'm just surprised you're not seeing more than two."  
  
"Well you know what they say Sami, always have a backup." Nicole smiled cattily, "But you wouldn't know about that, you can hardly keep one guy, let alone two." Nicole walked away; glad she'd gotten the last nasty word in.  
  
The memory had been pushed to the back of her mind because she hadn't thought that Nicole and Brady would ever really last. She'd know all along what a lying bitch that girl was and she never said anything to her brother because she couldn't see him hurt.  
  
"Belle? You okay?"  
  
Brady's voice snapped her out of her memories, "Oh, I'm just fine. But she won't be once I'm done with her."  
  
Without another word Belle gave Brady a peck on the cheek and rushed out. This wouldn't be good, not at all.  
  
~*~  
  
It felt like sunshine, Chloe decided. That warmth you feel when you walk outside on a perfect day. It's not too hot or cold, and the sun is shining brightly overhead. It's one of the best feelings in the world and nothing could take it away from her.  
  
She was greeted with the sight of the great goddess standing beside *them* This was probably the most important part of her entire existence, and she knew she'd had better not screw it up.  
  
She bowed low, knowing if she attempted a curtsy she'd somehow fall or embarrass herself. They smiled back at her and with her head still low, she spoke, "I thank you for allowing me to meet with you before I leave."  
  
They laughed, not a cruel laughter, a happy one, the sound was like raindrops hitting leaves. She felt another presence and her face was drawn up to look at.  
  
Craig stood smiling, on of the great gods, her father in fact.  
  
"Chloe we've waited a long time for this." His voice showing the power he had and the obvious admiration he showed for her.  
  
"You have?" She was surprised, who wouldn't be? Her, Chloe, little screw up Chloe who was never good at anything, let alone taking proper care of her charges, this was the girl who accidentally started the boyband craze. And here he was, one of the strongest and most powerful beings, proud of her!  
  
He laughed again, and looked back at the others, Abe stood next to Lexie and gave her a small nod, Bo and Hope were as close as could be and both smiling happily at her, then Isabella stood, alone but smiling. And then Nancy stood a small ways off, her mother and her father looked at each other for a moment, some sort of secret communication between lovers.  
  
"Chloe, you're more then you realize to us," Nancy said, "All of us."  
  
"What do you mean?" This was becoming a stressful eternity.  
  
Stepping forward Nancy held her daughters hand, Craig held the other, and Chloe felt it, love. It was a perfect feeling, something that made you feel so whole, so perfect, like nothing could be wrong in your life; it was pure harmony, like a song that played through your head, a melody you can't forget.  
  
"You have much to do Chloe. And not a lot of time to do it in." Craig said.  
  
"I don't understand, I thought that there was no way I could return. That's what you told me, I could never go back to the way things were, and neither could he."  
  
"If you succeed then yes, you can never go back. But if you fail, then you will return here and Brady will have lost his gift." Nancy explained.  
  
"So you're saying if I ruin this, then I ruin him? His whole life, all the dreams he has, the plans he's made, all the lay in store for him, it'll be gone?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So there are very good reasons why I shouldn't go. I mean I'm dealing with destiny now and ruining his. But if I don't go, then what happens?"  
  
Craig sighed, "Nicole was an unneeded part of the equation. She was unexpected you could say. If Brady had remained single and never known what love was, well then he would be on top of the world, so to say. His music would've been much more gloomy, but it would've made a huge impact. Throw love in the mixture and well you've got a whole new set of problems."  
  
"I don't understand. How could Brady falling in love ruin his fate?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"It's a matter of choices dear and Brady chose love over music. Which was indeed the better of the two, but it ruins our plans for him." Nancy explained.  
  
"So I have to do this if I want him to have any chance of a decent future?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose that's one way of looking at it." Craig agreed.  
  
"Well then, I suppose this is goodbye." Chloe said.  
  
"Not exactly." Hope spoke suddenly.  
  
"Hope." Nancy warned.  
  
"Nancy she's going to know sooner or later, better that we warn her now."  
  
Nancy nodded stiffly.  
  
"When you go to Salem, there will be people there that well. . . when we said that you'd never see us again, we knew that we couldn't bear that. So we will be there. It won't exactly be us, more like projections of ourselves if we'd chosen a path on Earth."  
  
"I don't understand. . ." Chloe began.  
  
"You will when you see it. So, this isn't goodbye, it's more of I'll see you soon." Hope said smiling.  
  
"Very soon." Lexie chimed in.  
  
"Well, then I suppose I'm ready." As soon as Chloe spoke the room filled with sunlight again. It flooded so brightly that one could hardly breathe. And then as soon as it was there, it was gone.  
  
Chloe looked around, she stood in the middle of a busy outdoor shopping mall, dressed in dark jeans, and a striped gray and black sweater, and for the first time in her life. . .which had technically just begun, she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ahh, bad Jackie. I've been horribly busy, then my computer went "I hate you" and the Internet stopped working for like two months and I cried. A lot. It's finally back on and I have a new chapter out. So please forgive me and tell me if you like it. More to come soon, *crosses fingers* also, for some bizarre reason Internet needs to be capital on Word, funky. 


End file.
